


Moca Goes to the Store

by kirbsterrr



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bread, Comedy, F/F, Humor, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbsterrr/pseuds/kirbsterrr
Summary: Moca begins her wonderful weekend morning by going to her local bakery.
Kudos: 20





	Moca Goes to the Store

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday today and i'm very sleepy so i decided to write a story

The weekends have always served as the perfect two-day time period for any student to simply stay at home and relax following a grueling week of school. There's nothing truly more satisfying than being able to turn off your alarms and extend the wonderful amount of time spent staying curled up under the covers.

For one delightfully air headed girl, the days off hold one key importance compared to the schooldays - she was able to sleep tightly, albeit in a much more comfortable environment than a well-worn wooden school desk. The gentle morning shimmer grazed her windows and tickled her eyelids, patiently waiting for the ivory blonde to awaken from her deep deep slumber. With a soft yawn and an exhilarating stretch, Moca Aoba rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes as she recovers from one-of-many dreams related to her expeditions in the fabled "Land of Bread." She peered over at her nightstand and weakly grasped at her phone.

Saturday, April 30. 8:42 AM

A calm, yet sly smile crept upon Moca's face - the weekend meant that she was finally able to spend the day lazing about her house, consuming unhealthy amounts of bread while slowly decomposing into her couch. Admittedly, these days were not that much different from the non-weekends, just with the added benefit of being at home and having the TV. After a clean shower and an outfit change into something more casual and carefree, the eager girl made her way to her kitchen cabinets, only to be found with the most horrible sight possible to mankind:

They were out of bread.

"Ehh...? Who could have eaten all of the bread? Poor little Moca-chan has been left to starve by somebody's devious actions once again~. Sniff sniff..." Unbeknownst to her own eating habits, the defeated and slightly sleepier-looking Moca cranes her head down tearfully, almost ready to completely give up her plans of day-long inaction before she perks up, looking more determined than ever before.

"Moca-chan cannot be defeated so easily! It is time for the most important adventure of her entire life - a trip to the store!~" The cabinets were closed shut and her shoes were slammed on hastily, and with a monotone "I'll be back!", Moca was on her way to restock her bread supply for the fourth time this week.

~~~

The wonderfully peaceful Saturday morning welcomed the ivory blonde with open arms, with the Spring weather proving to be at just the right temperature - not too hot, nor too cold - and the wind gently passed by with minimal aggression. Making her way down the shopping center, Moca was able to appreciate the familiar surroundings she had spent countless hours with her companions in - the Hazawa Café, the Edogawa Music store, and the flower shop owned by her childhood friend's father. No other sight was as exhilarating, however, as the presence of the one-of-a-kind Yamabuki Bakery. A simple two-note bell alerted the arrival of the bakery's (self-proclaimed) number one fan, much to the delight of the girl working the counter.

"Welcome! Ah, Moca, great to see you again! What will it be today - more buns, perhaps?" Saaya's high-energy voice was just another glowing aspect of the bakery's atmosphere, and Moca was naturally accustomed to her friendliness considering how many times she has been here. 

"Fufu, you know me so well, Saaya~. Moca-chan has been met with the most heartbreaking event of known history - somebody has stolen all of her bread! Just thinking about it makes me want to cry..."

"Ah... I wonder who that could have been? Haha..." Saaya's sarcasm showed evidently, yet the grieving Moca remained oblivious to her slight bouts of snickering. Knowing the sleepy girl's addiction to the wheat-based snack, she carefully placed twelve freshly-cooked buns into a paper bag and inched it closer to Moca's defeated head, currently resting on the bakery's counter.

A few sniffs of her surroundings caused her to immediately shoot back up, and with her sleepy eyes being replaced with shines and sparkles, Moca was instantly revived from her state of bread-absence depression. "Saaya... you're a life saver!~ Moca-chan will be sure to remember you for the rest of her life~." As she paid for her snacks, one piece of bread was instantly popped into her mouth, filling the girl with as much happiness she needed for the rest of the day. On her way out, Saaya thanked her for her patronage and bid her farewell, to which Moca drowsily returned with a wave.

With her bread supply replenished once again, Moca dreamily returned to her quiet but relaxing home, eager to finally start her well-deserved day of unhealthy cholesterol consumption and anime watching.

That is, until she inevitably eats all of her bread and does this again.


End file.
